<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>en passsant by registeredno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873470">en passsant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/registeredno/pseuds/registeredno'>registeredno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/registeredno/pseuds/registeredno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a difficult burden to carry two sets of memories and even more to share them.</p><p> </p><p>Snapshots into their life after they came back from the Digital World.<br/>Yuuko-centric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamishiro Yuugo &amp; Kamishiro Yuuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>en passsant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yuuko's non-binary here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they wake up, the first thing they do is claw their way upright. The sheets gather into small bundles in their fists. They’re sweating terribly, and everything seems to come together. The memories of this lifetime – where Yuugo never fell into a coma – merge with another, and they’ve never felt older.</p><p>The weight on their shoulders is heavy, and they press against their chest, trying to catch their breath. It helps, a little, but it reminds them that they –</p><p>– They arrive at the hospital with a flourish.</p><p>A familiar nurse greets them. They blink, and the image fades into another entirely. Someone older and sharper. The nurse doesn’t seem to appreciative of them. With how noisy it is, they understand why. They’re interrupting them in the middle of their work, but they need to find Yuugo. He’s not in his old room.</p><p>She reads off their name, a slight gasp in her voice recognizing as one of the hospital’s greatest benefactors with their name on one of the wings, and tells them where to go. They only flash something they could only hope is a polite smile and go on their way.</p><p>In this world, they rarely visit the hospital.</p><p>There’s no need.</p><p>This time, they clenched their fist, it would be the last time.</p><p>At least, for something like this.</p><p>The door slides open automatically, and they’re greeted with billowing sheets as the curtains are pulled back. They recognize the voices – two they feel they haven’t heard in a long time and one they’ve heard all too soon.</p><p>A pair of arms wrap around them, and they shudder at the touch. They know their voice lacks the same tone, but the words are just the same as before. “Mhm, Yuuko-chin ~ Your timing is perfect as always. Yuugo-kun just woke up too.”</p><p>Placing their hands on the woman’s shoulders, Yuuko attempts to push her away as gentle as she could. “Rie-san.”</p><p>The green haired (former?) CEO pulls away reluctantly, but she doesn’t seem all too surprised. “Nuh, uh, uh.” She says with a smile that could shatter mirrors as she wags her index finger in front of them. “It’s ‘mom,’ remember?”</p><p>Yuuko doesn’t bother to hide their disgust, and Rie’s smile slips momentarily.</p><p>It’s then that their father steps in, looping a hand around the woman’s shoulders. They’ve never seen their father act so familiar before. It’s sickening, and the feeling only worsens as their father leans close to Rie, chiding her in a light tone he'd once used for them. “Dear, remember what we said?”</p><p>The two of them take their leave, and Yuuko turns to their twin.</p><p>He’d been quiet all this time, knowing he was processing everything as much as they were. They aren’t the only ones that came back from the Digital World – the rest of the beta testers: Ami, Takumi, Arata and Nokia. They would have to go and find them.</p><p>But for now ...</p><p>Yuuko takes a seat on the bed next to their twin. They don’t share a hug; they don’t need it.</p><p>Eventually, Yuugo smiles a little, and they match it just the same.</p><p>Even without saying anything, they know what the other wants to say.</p><p>
  <em>I'm home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Welcome back.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would have used okaeri / tadaima but it felt random enough as it is. Yes, I'm keeping Rie as their stepmom since that was canon. It doesn't mean everyone has to like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>